fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon Grealish
Personality Marlon is a very reckless and energetic duelist who always wishes to prove he is strong and can be the best. Marlon is very insecure around Cameron, whom he believes represents talent and power without any effort, but after a duel they become friends. Even so, Marlon disliked admitting Cameron was better than him and secretly wished he would lose some of his duels. During his sophomore year, Marlon proves he has grown tremendously as a duelist and aimed for Obelisk Blue. Upon defeat and rejection by Cameron, Marlon was obsessed with using any Deck to help him win, but his anger only amassed more losses and he lost many friends. Marlon was easy prey to Avalon Spiros and became the first member of the Society of Light. As the student representative of the society, Marlon's insecurity and aggression are amplified and he strives to defeat everyone, especially Obelisks to prove he is the best. As he was freed from the society, Marlon reveals he wanted Cameron to simply admit he was stronger than everyone because Marlon hated how Cameron chose to be at the bottom with the Slifers when he could be at the top if he wanted. Marlon then strove to make amends with those he hurt and embraced his eventual loss to Clarissa Meyer in the finals of the Genex Tournament with humility. Biography Freshman Year Marlon first appears as one of the many students taking the written and dueling exams for Central Duel Academy (Read More...). Marlon is sorted into Slifer Red, where he meets Clovis, Kyle, and Maribel. Marlon and his friends encounter the duel between Cameron and Maya, but Marlon pretends he does care. He is shocked when Cameron transfers into Slifer Red as their fourth roommate. (Read More...). Despite Cameron's kindness, Marlon is skeptical of Cameron's odd transfer to the Slifer Dorms but comes to terms with the transition after he and Cameron (Read More...). Marlon is elated when Lucy recommends him to be a part of the Obelisk Exhibition, following his close duel against Cameron (Read More...). Marlon faces Daniel Herrera in the second duel as is completely crushed (Read More...). Following the exhibition, Marlon joins his friends in watching Cameron duel against Raymond. Marlon is secretly happy Cameron lost (Read More...). Marlon is among the many who stress of his first dueling exams (Read More...). Marlon is revealed to have failed his first dueling exam, and Lucy assigns Joshua Tucker to be his tutor until he ultimately passes (Read More...). Marlon expresses interest in Computer Science and is accepted by Professor Doyle to join his team in creating virtual reality technology for duels. Marlon inadvertently tests simulator by defeating it (Read More...). When it is time to learn about Tag Dueling, Marlon is paired with junior Lori Young (Read More...). He and Lori are revealed to have passed their Tag Exam (Read More...). After the Fourth Exam, Marlon's talent and improvements are recognized, and he has an opportunity to advance to Ra Yellow. He faces Daniel, who had defeated him in the Obelisk Exhibition. Despite presenting a better fight, Marlon loses and therefore fails to advance (Read More...) Marlon submits his name to be the Representative for the School Duel, but it denied in favor of Forrest and Maya (Read More...). He later watches their duel and becomes concerned when Cameron flees the arena (Read More...) Cameron enlists Marlon's help in preparation for the School Festival (Read More...). After Cameron duels the Sacred Beasts from afar, Marlon and Kyle question where Cameron went the previous night, but Cameron dodges the question (Read More...). Marlon is teamed with Kyle and Cameron during Final Exams, which they attempt to contest as it is a team of 3 Slifers. Marlon wishes to be the last leg to prove he's the best, but concedes the spot to Cameron. Marlon instead goes first (Read More...). Marlon's team faces Shy's team for the exam, and they ultimately win as Cameron defeats Shy (Read More...). During Graduation, Marlon watches the duel between Cameron and Raymond. Marlon is visibly jealous Cameron was chosen to be in the Graduation Duel despite being a Freshman Slifer (Read More...). Deck Duels Category:Duel Academy Students